The Language of the Flowers
by crystal tears of betrayal
Summary: It all began with a flower... SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Seeing as how I'm writing fanfiction, do you _think _CLAMP agreed to hand over ownership of _Card Captor Sakura _to me?

**Pairings: **Eriol/Syaoran what else? And perhaps a sprinkling of Tomoyo/Sakura in here if you squint.

**Summery:** It all started with a flower…

**Author's Notes:** Ooh… 13th story. Think I'll get bad luck? Got this idea all of a sudden from Sierralia and Alisanne. I used a _very _handy website to get the meaning of flowers: http / www . thegardener . btinternet . co . uk / flowerlanguage . htmljust remove the spaces.

**Thanks: **To Blumisterie and my beta Lady Demonessa.

**Key: **

'thinking'

"talking"

_**The Language of Flowers**_

There were flowers on three desks. Three _particular_ desks. Namely Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran's desks.

'Who?' Syaoran thought confused. He looked up and saw Eriol smiling at him.

"Oh, I should have known," Syaoran muttered. "What's with the flowers Hiirigizawa and why is mines different from Sakura's and Tomoyo's?" asked Syaoran eyeing his white camellias and peonies while looking at Sakura and Tomoyo's cherry blossoms, a small branch each and oak leaf geraniums.

"Well," said Eriol, smiling genially. "Flowers have their own language so to speak, and I thought I might brush up on my knowledge of flowers."

"Flowers have their own language?" asked Syaoran skeptically. "I wonder why that sounds so familiar?'

"Yes. For example, oak leafed geraniums symbolize friendship and peonies can mean shame, bashfulness, anger or indignation."

"And what do white camellias mean?"

Eriol smirked and replied, "Why, they mean 'you're adorable' "

Syaoran blushed slightly while Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

§§§

Next week Syaoran found a small vine on his desk. "And what kind of plant is this?"

"Why a smilax of course" answered Eriol.

"And why is it on my desk?"

"Why Syaoran, don't you know a compliment when you see one?"

"Compliment?" said Syaoran blankly. "What compliment? What dothey mean?"

"Yes, do tell Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo slyly, coming up beside them with Sakura in her arms.

Eriol smiled and said, "They mean 'loveliness'"

Variegated tulips were next. "They mean that you have beautiful eyes," said Eriol to a blushing Syaoran.

Then yellow roses "Friendship. There are different flowers that can symbolize friendship, Syaoran but I decided to choose this one. And hopefully you'll call me by my given name from now on," said Eriol as he walked to his next class.

'Eriol…' 

Followed by magnolias "Sweetness, beauty, love of nature, nobility, dignity or splendid beauty," explained Eriol.

And then came the pink camellias.

"Running out of flowers Eriol? You gave me these weeks ago," said Syaoran

"No, Those were _white _camellias. These are _pink _camellias."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, and I think this time I will let you figure out what they mean."

§§§

Syaoran couldn't understand it. For the past few weeks Hiirigizawa— no _Eriol_ had given him various plants and flowers and he just _couldn't_ understand it. Why was Eriol giving him all these plants? Sure he was sort of friends with Eriol after he came back but… this was strange.

He blushed thinking about the flowers. Nobody had ever giving him flowers before. It made him feel…happyin a way.

Kind of like how he used to feel around Sakura before they decided that they were better off as friends.

'Now, I need to know what pink camellias mean. Where can I get information about the meaning of flowers?'He thought, hugging his little wolf plushie. 'Oh, well. I'll think of something tomorrow.'(**A/N** Sorry. I just couldn't help writing that. The 'Little Wolf' hugging his 'little wolf' plushie. )

**Dream Sequence**

Three-year-old Syaoran was looking at his mother wide eyed as she accepted red flowers from his father.

"What kind of flowers are they Father?"

"They are red camellias my Little Wolf. Perhaps one day you will give them to someone you love."

"Why would I do that Father?"

"Because these camellias mean 'You're a flame in my heart' in the Language of the Flowers"

"Language of the Flowers?"

"Yes. Flowers have their own language."

"But what does that mean?"

"Very simply put it means 'I love you'

**Change of Scenery**

"Feimei?"

"Yes, Xiaolang?"

"Why do you have flowers?" 7-year-old Syaoran asked.

"These were sent from a suitor."

"But why those kind of flowers? I remember Father telling me that flowers have their own kind of language so what do those pink flowers mean?"

"My how inquisitive you are Xiaolang," said Feimei chuckling a little. "These are pink camellias and they mean---"

**End Dream Sequence**

Syaoran woke up with a gasp. Closing his eyes he tried to recall the dream again.

'Feimei,'he thought 'I need to speak with Feimei.'

§§§

The phone was ringing. "Li Residence, how may I help you?"

"Feimei?"

"Xiaolang?" said the voice.

"Yes,"

"How are you? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"No,"

"Did you want to speak with Mother?"

"N—No!"

"Then why are you calling?"

"Well…Remember when I was little you got those pink camellias?"

"Yes…"

By now Syaoran was blushing. "Well what do they mean?"

"Now why would you want to know that? Does little Xiaolang have a secret admirer?"

"No…" the line remained silent. "Well sort of?"

"Awww! Little Xiaolang is all grown up!"

"Just tell me what they mean!"

"Oh, all right. Pink camellias mean 'longing for you'"

"Longing for you?"

"Yep!"

"Alright thanks!"

"Wait! Aren't you going to---"

Syaoran hung up the phone.

"So, pink camellias mean 'longing for you'?" he said out loud blushing. "I should answer him…"

§§§

A week later there was a red camellia lying on Eriol's desk.

'After all,' Syaoran thought, 'It started with a camellia, it should end with a camellia.' As he looked up into Eriol's eyes and smiled.

**Owari**

**Author's Notes: **As you can see third POV is not my strong suit. Read and Review!


End file.
